Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Danimel
Summary: Marin está muito triste no seu aniversário, mas o galante Shura vai fazer esse dia mais do que feliz. Como ele irá fazer pra conseguir tal proeza? Leve hentai!


_**Olá meus queridos!**_

 _ **Sei que tem muito tempo que não posto nada aqui, mas a falta de retorno nesse site me desmotiva, e muito. Mas... resolvi postar essa one-shot que já foi postada no Spirit pra vcs curtirem um pouquinho kkkkkk**_

 ** _Pra quem se interessar, tenho uma conta no Social Spirit, com esse mesmo nickname, e tenho mais histórias postadas lá. Fiquem á vontade para espiar!_**

 ** _No mais, desfrutem e boa leitura!_**

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños**_

O pôr-do-sol era esplendoroso aquela tarde na quente Grécia. Sentada em meio aos rochedos, Marin admirava aquele lindo evento da natureza com um semblante triste e melancólico. O vento soprava levemente, e balançava as ruivas mechas da bela garota, que fechava os olhos apreciando o contato deste com sua alva pele. Uma solitária lágrima cai de seu rosto, pois sentia um vazio difícil de ser explicado. Tinha brigado feio com Aiolia. Seu namoro já vinha desandando há tempos, aliás, bem antes até de começar. Era algo que não daria certo, somente ela não queria enxergar.

Estava perdida em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos, quando escutou o som dos firmes passos de alguém que lhe era muito especial: Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele retribuiu de igual maneira, com um sorriso lindo e cativante. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, tirou do bolso de sua calça uma pequena caixinha, e entregou à ela, que o olhou intrigada e contente ao mesmo tempo. Abriu-a com cuidado, e ficou maravilhada com os brincos que havia ganhado. Eram duas safiras em formato de gota, envoltas em ouro branco. Perfeitas e delicadas, assim como ela própria.

Lisonjeada, ela o abraça com ternura e gratidão. Ele retribui o carinho, e diz baixinho em seu ouvido:

 **Feliz cumpleaños, nena!**

 **Eu… não sei o que dizer…** \- enxuga algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

 **Não diga nada…** \- pega os brincos, e os coloca com gentileza nas orelhas da pisciana, que lhe beija o rosto com ternura - **Porque essa tristeza, chica?** \- pergunta, já imaginando a resposta - **Hoje é um dia especial, era pra estar com o Aiolia, comemorando.**

 **Nós… terminamos.** \- suspira resignada - **Pra falar a verdade, não deveríamos nem ter começado. Não sei quando ele perdeu o interesse, ou se algum dia ele esteve mesmo interessado de fato… só sei que estávamos empurrando essa relação com a barriga, e hoje ela teve seu fim em definitivo.**

 **Não fique assim…** \- enxuga o angelical rosto com o dorso de suas mãos - **Não quero te ver desse jeito… você está tão linda!** \- se levanta repentinamente, e estende sua mão à ela - **Vamos aproveitar que está deslumbrantemente vestida, e ir àquele restaurante badalado que inaugurou há pouco tempo na capital. O que você acha?**

 **Eu…** \- pensa em recusar, porém se vê rendida ante ao sorriso encantador daquele lindo homem, que sempre a trata como uma princesa - **Está bem… vamos?** \- enlaça sua mão à dele.

 **Vamos!**

E assim seguem rumo à Atenas, para uma noite que prometia muitas emoções…

Chegando ao restaurante, se surpreenderam com uma enorme quantidade de gente, que, igual à eles, queriam jantar naquele requisitado lugar. Souberam por meio de algumas das pessoas que estavam em volta, que houve um problema nos computadores de lá, e todas as reservas foram perdidas. Então, o gerente resolveu organizar uma fila, e ir deixando os clientes entrarem por ordem de chegada. Shura chegou a desanimar, mas a sempre otimista japonesa o convenceu a ficar e esperar. Foi uma sábia decisão, pois além de não demorarem tanto a entrar como supunham, ainda tiveram a sorte de sentarem em uma das melhores mesas, bem em frente ao palco, onde se faziam diversas apresentações, como a de cantores e dançarinos de diversos cantos do mundo.

Pediram o jantar e as bebidas, e ficaram conversando animadamente sobre vários assuntos, enquanto esperavam serem servidos. Tinham muitas afinidades e gostos em comum. Amavam ir ao cinema, ouvir boa música, passear pela praia, e de vez em quando faziam esses programas juntos, mesmo namorando Aiolia, que nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso. E foi justamente essa indiferença, que acabou matando, pouco a pouco o sentimento que Marin tinha por ele, levando ao término desse estranho namoro.

A comida chegou, e ambos começaram a degustá-la. Era um saboroso risoto à Piamontese que acompanhava um igualmente delicioso medalhão ao molho madeira. Um divino vinho tinto dava o toque especial aquele aprazível jantar.

Acabavam de comer, quando ouviram passos vindo do palco. Um rapaz elegantemente vestido, tomou o microfone e começou a apresentação da atração da noite.

 **Senhoras e senhores, muito boa noite! É uma imensa alegria recebê-los aqui, e é com muito prazer que apresento a atração desta noite: os magníficos dançarinos de tango, os argentinos Carlos e Gimena Suárez!**

Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos, e a dupla pôs-se a dançar. Estavam impecavelmente vestidos e dançavam num nível muito elevado de técnica e cumplicidade.

Tanto Shura, quanto Marin ficaram vidrados olhando o casal em sua desenvolta dança. Foram imediatamente remetidos à um passado não muito distante, onde os dois foram designados à uma missão em Buenos Aires, capital argentina.

O espanhol lembrou-se de quando foram escalados para um trabalho em conjunto com a CIA, para capturar um mundialmente famoso contrabandista, que tinha sua base de negócios na capital sul-americana. O Santuário geralmente não se metia nesse tipo de assunto, mas, como foi um pedido do diretor geral da CIA em pessoa, e o fato dele ter sido amigo de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori resolveu ajudar nessa empreitada, o enviando junto a amazona prateada para essa missão. Não era algo difícil de se fazer, teriam que ir como civis, dançarinos, para ser mais preciso, conquistar a confiança do chefe da quadrilha, que adorava shows de dança, e dar cobertura para os agentes obterem provas contundentes para prendê-lo. Porém, a CIA precisava de gente com as suas habilidades especiais, pois se algo desse errado, teriam como se safar facilmente da situação, sem causar maiores danos aos demais. E assim, disfarçados de bailarinos de tango, ela teve que tirar a máscara para não comprometer o disfarce. E foi quando viu o rosto da ruiva pela primeira vez. Ficou admirado, estático ao ver tanta beleza. Com ternura, a pegou pela mão, e dançaram impressionantemente bem pra quem havia ensaiado tão pouco. Encantando, o tal contrabandista, caiu na isca, e os chamou para dançarem em uma festa privativa em sua mansão. Logo depois, os agentes conseguiram as provas que faltavam, prendendo toda quadrilha. Voltaram para a Grécia, e para sua surpresa, a lei da máscara foi abolida, e Marin estava livre de ter que amá-lo. Não que fosse exigir nada, mas tinha a esperança de tê-la para si. Soube que ela começou a namorar o Aiolia e se entristeceu. Mesmo assim, se conformou, e resolveu lhe oferecer sua amizade, que seria uma boa forma de sempre estar por perto. E por todo esse tempo seguiu desse jeito: um amigo fiel e dedicado, pronto para ajudá-la no que precisasse. E era feliz assim, só de tê-la junto a si, nem que fosse somente como amiga...

Marin também viajava por suas lembranças. Voltou à sua mente o dia em que Atena lhe chamou para a missão na Argentina e lhe disse que teria, em dado momento, que tirar a máscara, e se ela estava preparada para isso. Aceitou prontamente, pois, seu dever, acima de tudo, era para com sua deusa e o bem da humanidade. A divindade lhe disse para ficar tranquila, pois iria naquela mesma semana extinguir a obsoleta lei da máscara, e portanto, não estaria obrigada a amar o primeiro que lhe visse o rosto. Um pouco mais aliviada, a amazona seguiu com Shura para sua incumbência. Gostou muito da companhia do espanhol, e logo ficaram amigos. Chegando o dia em que tiraria a máscara, ela a tranquilizou e foi extremamente gentil. Sentiu-se segura, e apareceu diante dele vestida à caráter, com um longo vestido vermelho colado ao corpo e uma generosa fenda lateral. Retirou a máscara lentamente, e observou a reação de seu companheiro, que ficou literalmente petrificado. À princípio, pensou que ele a tinha achado feia, mas, ao ver o sincero e lindo sorriso masculino, concluiu o contrário, e ficou feliz por ele tê-la admirado desse jeito tão sincero. Ele também estava lindo, todo de negro, cabelos para trás, sensual e provocante.

Se sentiu perdida diante dele, e pelo jeito como estavam dançando, apaixonadamente sexy.

Quando foram se apresentar para o contrabandista e seus convidados, a CIA se aproveitou da distração dos mesmos com o bailado sensual dos dois, para conseguir as provas que faltavam em seu escritório na suntuosa mansão, e levaram todos os meliantes presos.

Cumprida a tarefa, voltaram para a Grécia e se tornaram grandes amigos.

A lei da máscara tinha sido extinta como Saori prometeu, e assim, ela começou seu namoro com Aiolia. Porém, não foi como esperava. Era um relacionamento morno, com sexo igualmente insosso, e não sabia bem o porquê de ter aguentado tanto tempo essa bizarra situação.

Enquanto isso, Shura era sempre presente, carinhoso, gentil. A fazia rir, lembrava sempre de tudo que ela gostava e que lhe era importante… Shura… porque não estava com ele ao invés de ter perdido tanto tempo com quem não valia a pena?...

Saiu de seus pensamentos, no momento em que todos aplaudiam de pé os habilidosos dançarinos.

Ela e Shura se olharam profundamente, como se adivinhassem o que cada um havia pensado à minutos atrás.

O apresentador pegou outra vez o microfone, e falou em tom de desafio.

 **Tem algum casal aqui que aceite bailar um tango e fazer frente aos nossos estimados dançarinos convidados?** \- olha para os clientes, que sorriam da louca proposta do rapaz, pois acreditavam que ninguém ali se atreveria a fazer tal sandice - **Alguém se habilita?**

O capricorniano lança um olhar convidativo à Águia e estende a sua mão à ela, que sorri confiante, e se levanta junto à ele, se dirigindo ao centro do palco.

Não estavam vestidos para dançar, mesmo assim, decidiram arriscar. Ela usava um vestido preto rendado, de saia rodada um pouco acima dos joelhos, sapato também preto de salto alto e os cabelos soltos ao natural. Ele usava jeans escuros, camisa de mangas compridas branca com os botões entreabertos e um sapato preto. Casualmente belos.

Cumprimentaram o apresentador e os artistas, que haviam dançado tão divinamente bem. Se posicionaram no centro do palco e trocaram um olhar confiante.

Ao som de "Por una cabeza", começaram o bailado envolvente e sensual, que paralisou a todos que duvidaram que algo assim, improvisado, daria certo.

Ele a dominava com firmeza, seus passos marcados, suas pernas entrelaçadas numa sincronia impressionante, arrancavam suspiros da platéia estupefata. Os movimentos vigorosos, os mútuos olhares desafiantes que ambos se lançavam como parte da coreografia eram excitantes, fascinantes. Numa sintonia sem igual, sentem seus corpos arrepiarem ao mínimo contato entre eles, acendendo uma chama de tesão e lascívia. Já perto de terminar a música, Marin se deixa cair, como se implorasse por algo, e Shura a arrastava, com uma elegância imponente e viril. A levanta, trocam mais alguns passos, e finalizam a canção com seus corpos perigosamente grudados e seus olhares ardendo em desejo. Não resistiram mais à tanta atração, e se beijaram com urgência, com paixão.

As pessoas se levantam para aplaudir encantadas, verdadeiramente maravilhadas com a performance do casal que, com aquele lindo e plástico beijo, fechou com chave de ouro o perfeito espetáculo.

Eles nem se deram conta do que se passava ao redor. Estavam concentrados naquele beijo há muito esperado, que fazia seus corpos tremerem e arderem de prazer e erotismo. A máscula mão pousada na cintura feminina, a aperta e a traz mais junto de si, e uma onda de intenso calor os percorrem por dentro, e a vontade era de tirarem suas roupas e se amarem ali mesmo. Porém, lentamente voltaram à realidade, e se separaram devagar, se olhando carinhosamente.

Foram cumprimentados com muito entusiasmo pelo casal de dançarinos e pelo apresentador, que como prêmio pela brilhante dança, deixou o jantar por conta da casa, e os convidou para se apresentarem em outra ocasião.

Shura disse muito amavelmente que ia pensar na proposta, tomando a pisciana pela cintura, e saindo de lá feliz por ter conseguido, finalmente beijar a sua adorada Águia.

Do lado de fora, ele a olha com luxúria, e a beija com ardor. Separam-se ofegantes, e ele fala num tom melodiosamente sedutor.

 **Marin, há muito tempo que eu te amo! Acho que desde que vi seu rosto pela primeira vez. Eu respeitei todas as suas decisões, porque não queria perder sua amizade, sua companhia…** \- se aproxima de sua boca e volta a encará-la, e ela sente suas pernas perderem as forças - **Agora que sabe o que sinto por ti, nena, posso dizer o que sempre esteve preso em minha garganta: quiero hacerte el amor, hermosa! Quiero hacer de ti, mi mujer!**

Ela o beija fervorosamente. Escutar aquilo a deixou excessivamente úmida e instigada. Durante todo esse tempo com Aiolia, nunca tinha sentido esse fogo lhe queimar tão intensamente por dentro. Nunca tinha se sentido tão mulher.

Deixa a língua do espanhol se enroscar à dela, provando novamente aquele gosto saborosamente refrescante que vinha de sua experiente boca. Seu corpo treme e sente o dele reagir de igual maneira. O abraça como se não o quisesse deixá-lo sair nunca mais de perto dela. Quanto tempo perdeu longe dele? Quanta vezes deixou de beijar sua deliciosa boca, sentir sua pele quente, seus braços fortes, para insistir em um romance que nunca daria certo? Mas, agora, não o deixaria. Jamais abriria mão de seu amor!

Se separam ainda arfantes, excitados. Marin fica na ponta dos pés, e fala sussurrante no ouvido dele.

 **Vamos para un motel… quiero que tu seas mi hombre… ahora!**

Ele sente seu sangue ferver e sua vontade era rasgar toda a roupa dela e tomá-la para si, ali, onde estavam. Respira fundo, se acalma um pouco, a pega no colo, caminhando rumo à um luxuoso motel que tinha ali perto. Na recepção, pede a melhor suíte, e vai para lá, ainda a carregando em seus fortes braços. Entram no quarto, e se beijam com posse e luxúria, ardentes em êxtase, querendo desesperadamente se explorarem, se conhecerem intimamente.

Ele a ajuda a se despir, sem parar de beijá-la, e ela faz o mesmo com ele. Se afastam e ambos admiram seus corpos nus. Ele fica extasiado ao ver a perfeição de suas curvas. Seus fartos seios, cintura fina, quadris largos, traseiro redondo e firme, suas torneadas pernas e a intimidade lisa, instigante aos seus olhos.

Ela detém seu olhar no corpo atlético e musculoso do capricorniano. Ombros largos, peitoral definido, abdômen trincado, um bumbum deliciosamente durinho, pernas fortes. Mas o que deixou a pisciana com água na boca, foi o gigantesco mastro grosso e rosado do rapaz.

Eles se aproximam e se beijam com mais tesão e vontade. Ela sente o avantajado membro lhe tocar a barriga e geme alto. Se sente molhada, quente. Queria senti-lo em si. E assim o faria.

Toca o órgão latejante, e começa a movimentá-lo, enquanto ele grunhe, tomando um dos apetitosos seios com sua boca faminta, e com a outra mão aperta com moderada força o seio livre. Passeia sua língua pelo mamilo endurecido e dá pequenas mordidas, que faz a moça dar gritinhos sensuais, enlouquecendo o centrado espanhol. Ele desce a mão que estava em um dos seios, e vai direto pra encharcada entrada da doce ruiva, que arqueia ao sentir os grandes dedos masculinos adentrando em seu interior. Ele os movimenta com rapidez, tendo seus dedos rapidamente envoltos no abundante mel da fogosa moça, que descia livre, escorrendo pelo meio de suas coxas. Ela se sente liberta de toda a mesmice e chatice que era transar com um homem que não dava a mínima pra ela. Agora sim, tinha um homem que a fazia sentir-se viva, que a fazia gozar com toques, carícias e beijos tentadoramente molhados. Ela chega ao clímax rapidamente, e ele larga o seio para se deliciar com o delicioso sabor que provinha de sua garota, lambendo lascivamente seus dedos. Ela, vendo essa cena sugestiva, sente sua vagina arder e molhar ainda mais. Tomada de seus mais animalescos instintos, ela passa a beijar, lamber, morder e dar leves arranhões no magnífico corpo do sensual homem. Começa pelo peitoral, onde lambe os mamilos masculinos e os mordisca com vontade, descendo sua travessa língua e pequenos arranhões pelos definidos gominhos de seu abdômen. Acaricia com as pontas dos dedos a virilha do capricorniano, que sente todo seu corpo arrepiar com o toque primoroso da ruiva, que arranha suas coxas com um pouco mais de força, fazendo o falo do rapaz pulsar e soltar um fio de um transparente líquido, que fez Marin sorrir maldosamente, abocanhando de surpresa o rígido membro do rapaz, que grita de excitação, segurando as onduladas mechas num rabo-de-cavalo alto, para ter a exata visão daquela sensacional carícia. Ela movimenta os lábios alternando entre a lentidão torturante e uma dilacerante rapidez, que fazia o pênis latejar, deixando a moça louca para sentir todo esse ímpeto dentro de si.

Sentindo que estava em seu limite, o rapaz interrompe aquela divina felação, e a beija com desejo de tomá-la pra si, adentrar-se nela sem piedade, de fazê-la mulher do jeito que ela merecia: com volúpia e firmeza.

A vira de costas e desliza sua lingua por todo o dorso feminino, dando pequenos chupões e mordendo de leve o redondo traseiro. Ela ri, sentindo uma breve cosquinha, misturada à uma excitação extrema. Ele vai ao seu ouvido e sussurra bem sexy.

 **Fica de quatro, guapa! Vou lamber até a última gota do seu mel…**

Marin perde as forças de suas pernas e é amparada pelo viril Guardião da 10° Casa, que a coloca gentilmente na cama, e pergunta preocupado.

 **Você está bem, hermosa? Se quiser, podemos parar e continuar depois…** \- é interrompido por um terno beijo da linda menina, que fala amorosamente.

 **Não se preocupe! Estou bem! Eu… só… quero ser completamente sua, sem pudores e receios. Quero que me ame e me mostre todo o prazer que pode me dar… quero ser sua por inteiro! Me lambe, me chupa, me faz gozar em você…** \- se põe de quatro, esperando a ardente língua do cavaleiro se apoderar de sua intimidade.

Ele, delirante diante daquelas estimulantes palavras, se põe de frente a deslumbrante visão de sua amada Águia tão aberta à si. Leva a boca à fenda molhada, e começa a lambê-la longa e profundamente, alternando movimentos circulares e de baixo para cima. Marin segura os lençóis com força, aperta as mandíbulas grunhindo e gemendo de tanto prazer. Estava nos céus, leve, plena. Nunca havia sentido tanta satisfação no sexo, que dirá nas preliminares. Estava arfante, porém, estava feliz, realizada.

Ele continuava a chupá-la e sugá-la, apreciando aquele inigualável sabor agridoce que vinha de seu sinuoso corpo. "Deliciosa!" era só o que ecoava em sua mente. Seu mastro pulsava sem parar, não podia mais esperar para experimentar-se dentro dela. Se ajoelhou na cama, a trouxe ainda de costas para si, a posicionou em sua enorme e grossa virilidade, e a desceu devagar pelo imenso falo, onde, gemendo muito, ela chegou até a base.

Marin estava extasiada por se sentir tão perfeitamente preenchida. Mesmo sem se mexer, sentia o maravilhoso pênis lhe tocando o seu mais profundo interior, e gemeu alto sentindo o alento de seu homem soprando suavemente em sua nuca.

Ele beija sua curva do pescoço, sua orelha, mordendo de leve o lóbulo ornado com a singela gotinha de safira. Sorri anasaladamente e a pisciana novamente se arrepia, e ele fala num tom firme.

 **Cavalga em mim enquanto eu te toco, nena!**

 **Sim, mi hombre…** \- responde num fio de voz, e começa um insinuante sobe e desce na masculinidade rija de Shura, que leva dois de seus dedos ao clitóris inchado, e os fricciona com destreza, fazendo ela se contorcer de tesão.

Com a mão livre, aperta e torce sutilmente o bico de um dos seios, e a ruiva arqueia ainda mais seu corpo, e rebola imperativa naquele órgão que desejava com fervor. Ele fica ensandecido com a desenvoltura de Marin. Rebolativa, sensualmente erótica, tentadoramente molhada. Era muito melhor do que sempre imaginou. Apertada como uma virgem, e sedutora, como uma mulher muito mais experiente do que na realidade era. Uma mistura interessante, estimulante e prazerosa aos olhos e sentidos do lindo espanhol, e que o estava deixando ébrio de excitação, nublando seu entendimento e razão.

Ela continua em sua cavalgada, sentindo seu corpo tremer ao contato de suas costas com o peitoral definido. Sentiu de novo a respiração anasalada e entrecortada do rapaz e sente seu corpo contrair em violentos espasmos. Foi tomada por um dilacerante orgasmo, um prazer indescritível, que nunca antes havia sentido em toda a sua vida.

Ela sente suas forças novamente se esvairem, então, ele a abraça com cuidado e carinho, repousando suas grandes mãos nos fartos e alvos seios.

Sente ele respirar em seu pescoço e o gigantesco membro pulsar forte dentro de si. Estava encharcada, e se sente molhar ainda mais. Adorava de verdade todas essas novas e perfeitas sensações que descobria com ele.

Ainda dentro dela, ele vira um pouco o rosto feminino para si e fala carinhosamente.

 **Tu eres sabrosa, cariño! La mujer más encantadora que hay en este mundo! Yo te amo, guapa! Lo hago todo lo que quieras… pídeme…**

 **Shura…** \- lágrimas de alegria rolam pelo belo rosto - **Eu… deixa pra lá! É bobagem minha…** \- fala tímida.

 **Nada do que diga é bobagem pra mim. Me conte o que quer.**

 **Eu sempre quis fazer amor embaixo do chuveiro.** \- fica acanhada - **Sei que parece infantil, e além disso, o Aiolia nunca ligou pra essas coisas…** \- ele a interrompe a tirando de si, a vira de frente pra ele, e a abraça, acariciando seus sedosos cabelos ruivos. Beija a sua testa com amor e fala sereno.

 **Por favor, nena… não se culpe pelo desamor e indiferença com que ele sempre te tratou. Se você quer que eu te ame desse jeito, assim será!** \- a pega no colo, a leva para o banheiro, entra no amplo box, abre uma grande e refrescante ducha, se enfiando com ela embaixo da morna e gostosa água.

A põe de pé, a encosta na parede do box, a beija faminto, levanta uma de suas pernas com uma mão, e com a outra posiciona seu pênis na fenda úmida e quente, a estocando furiosamente.

Marin arranha as largas costas do sexy homem e grita ao senti-lo outra vez em si. Se abraça à ele, enrosca suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e delira com cada forte estocada que recebe.

Ele segura firme nos quadris da ruiva, a pressionando contra a parede, dando mais sustentação aquela sensacional posição, investindo nela com furor, desejo, paixão. Queria fazê-la sentir o que é ser amada de verdade, queria que ela soubesse como um sexo bem feito é arrebatador e libertador. Que todas as lembranças frustrantes de um relacionamento esquisito iriam se findar depois que ele mostrasse a ela o que um homem de verdade é capaz de fazer. Fazê-la gozar, tremer, enlouquecer de prazer.

Ela fica extasiada sentido toda aquela água morninha percorrendo seu corpo como se fosse uma suave carícia, em contraste com a voracidade e afinco empregados nas deliciosas estocadas que Shura lhe dava.

Ele sentia-se feliz, exultante. A queria, a amava. Esperou pacientemente que ela o enxergasse, que percebesse o que de verdade sentia, e foi muito bem recompensado por isso, tendo a mulher de sua vida em seus braços, metido entre suas lindas pernas, tendo seu membro contraído e succionado à perfeição. Parecia um sonho, mas era real, e graças aos deuses por isso!

Ela outra vez grita e geme descontrolada. Estava chegando de novo ao ápice, e ele junto com ela, pois o sentiu pulsar com muito mais força que antes.

Ele urra como um animal. Não resiste mais ao perceber que ela gozava intensamente em seu potente falo, e derrama-se no flamejante interior de sua adorada Águia.

Permaneceram assim, abraçados, ofegantes, sentido a água correr ligeira sobre eles. Foi tudo perfeito, magistral, ímpar. Ambos se entregaram de corpo e alma, se uniram, se fundiram em um só ser, em um só sentimento. Ele fez amor com a mulher que há muito morava em seu coração, e ela descobriu o que estava claro e nítido por todo esse tempo: que o amava.

Terminaram aquele banho com muito romantismo, trocando carícias e singelos beijos, enquanto se ensaboavam com uma macia esponja embebida em um aromático sabonete líquido. Colocaram os roupões que estavam ali disponíveis para os clientes, e foram deitar abraçadinhos na enorme cama redonda.

Se olharam com muito carinho e amor. Esse foi de longe, o melhor dia de ambos, e tinham certeza,que era somente o primeiro dos maravilhosos e calientes dias que se sucederiam dali por diante.

Ele a beija gentilmente, e fala de forma bem serena.

 **Quero que venha morar comigo, chica! Não tem porque esperarmos. Nos amamos, e isso é o que de verdade importa!**

 **Shura… eu… não sei o que dizer…** \- diz emocionada.

 **Se quiser, podemos nos casar, oficializar tudo. Farei como você decidir.** \- fala decidido.

 **Por enquanto, acho melhor morarmos juntos, e com o tempo, podemos nos casar numa cerimônia bem discreta. Que tal?** \- indaga com um iluminado sorriso no rosto.

 **Eu acho ótimo, desde que esteja ao meu lado…** \- a olha com desejo e luxúria - **Eu te amo, Marin!**

 **Também te amo, Shura!** \- se beijam com urgência, com paixão.

Se resto daquela linda noite. Noite que era pra ser de total tristeza pra bela amazona, e se transformou no mais belo presente de aniversário que poderia ter tido: descobrir o que é o amor, saber o que é ser amada e corresponder à essa pessoa de igual maneira. Shura a fez ampliar seus horizontes, ultrapassar seus limites, perder seus medos e sentir-se, enfim, livre.

Fim.

 **E aí amores? O que acharam desse casal inusitado?**

 **Fiquem á vontade para comentar!**

 **Mil bjos e até qualquer dia!**


End file.
